


A Monster and A Flea

by Karmaix3



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, I Don't Even Know, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmaix3/pseuds/Karmaix3
Summary: Shizuo just wants his cigarette fix and things take a different turn than he expected.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 20





	A Monster and A Flea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xurilii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xurilii/gifts).



> Hey, welcome to my first fic. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. That's all folks!
> 
> Now on to your regularly scheduled fanfiction!

Izaya sits his office, bored out of his mind when he suddenly has a brilliant idea. Izaya Orihara grabs his phone and begins typing out a message to Shizuo, "Hey wanna come over, _babe_ " Izaya chuckles to himself ' _That outta get a rise out of him.'_ Meanwhile somewhere in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima is checking his phone and sees the message from Izaya he begins typing out his own message. "Why in hell would I want to do that?" "And don't call me babe!" Izaya wastes no time responding "My sister just brought me a pack of cigarettes, and I thought I could give to you as a gift babe" Shizuo growled at his phone "Stop calling me that!" "and what do you take me for I wouldn't go to your house for anything not even all the cigarettes in the world could make me go to your house" Izaya doesn't respond for awhile and this whole conversation has got Shizuo craving a cigarette. He reaches into his pocket to get one only to find his pocket empty. _'It's fine I'll just buy some more.'_ Shizuo reaches into his other pocket, only his wallet is missing as well. Shizuo sighs before typing out a message, "When do you want me to come over?" Izaya smirks as he reads the message. "Now"

Soon after Shizuo knocks on the door of Izaya's place "Come in~" He says in a sugary sweet voice. "Shizu-chan how nice of you to come visit me." he says with mock surprise. "Yeah, yeah. I came over, can I have the cigarettes?” “Shizu-chan, don’t be so impatient, I want you to do something for me before I just give them to you.” “Of course you want something.” He sighs “Fine, what do you want Izaya?” As soon as he says this Izaya pushes Shizuo against the wall and kisses him. At first Shizuo is surprised at the sudden contact but soon melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Izaya’s waist and Izaya pulls at Shizuo’s hair. Izaya pulls away and pauses a while before speaking. Izaya starts to walk away. “You can have your cigarettes now” He says before Shizuo grabs him by the wrist and pushes him against the wall. “Wow you’re really getting into it aren’t y-?” Shizuo places his lips over Izaya’s cutting him off. Shizuo presses a knee to Izaya’s crotch before Izaya releases a shaky moan “Shizu-chan~!”

Shizuo slips off Izaya's pants before jacking him off. Izaya bucks his hips into Shizuo's hand, loud moans escaping from his lips. Shizuo moves his hand faster, coaxing precum from Izaya's member. Izaya leans his head back as he cums on Shizuo's hand, watching as Shizuo lifts his hand to his lips and licks the white substance from it. Izaya pulls Shizuo into another kiss before pushing Shizuo to the wall and stripping his pants from his body. Shizuo watches as Izaya drops to his knees. Izaya sucked on the head of Shizuo's member, working the base and shaft with his hands. His eyes were shut and he was blushing to his ears. Shizuo moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Izaya's mouth. "Shihhhu... Shahn-" He moaned out in a muffled voice, fully taking the member down his throat. Shizuo's body twitches as he cums in Izaya's mouth, "Nngh-" Izaya swallows it all easily, letting go and looking up at Shizuo. Shizuo picks izaya up and pins him to the couch. Izaya kisses him quickly, tugging on his vest as Shizuo bites down on his lip earning him a lustful moan "Izaya~" Shizuo groaned out "Shizu-chan~" he moaned back, cutting open Shizuo's clothes with his flip knife.Shizuo begins prepping Izaya, sliding a finger inside of him. "Hnngh-" he held back a moan, biting his lip. "Izaya~ I want to hear you." he said pulling Izaya into a kiss."Shizu-chan..." he held his legs up to his chest, moaning softly "Put it in already damn it-" "Do you have any lube Izaya?" Shizuo asks in a low voice. "U-under the coffee table- I made sure to prepare for you..."

Shizuo grabbed the lube and hastily got himself and Izaya ready before positioning himself. "Hurry up...!" he whined, gripping the the couch under him. Shizuo growled at Izaya's impatience and slammed himself into Izaya as punishment. "A-aagh!" he cried out, almost tearing up at the sudden thrust "Shizu-chan! More please~" Shizuo began moving faster slamming into Izaya with each thrust. "I'll cum- Shizu-chan~" he wouldn't shut up, he just kept calling out that stupid nickname, tightening around Shizuo. Shizuo began jacking Izaya off in time with his thrusts and leaving hickeys all across Izaya's body. He kept moaning, precum dripping down his member. Shizuo kissed Izaya sloppily while moving his hand even faster than before "Sh-shizu-chan!" he released in his hand, panting. Shizuo brought his hand up to his mouth and licked off the cum. "that was quick~" "You're superhuman- what did you expect with that pace Shizu-chan?" he kisses Shizuo, tasing his own release. Shizuo kisses him back while flipping them over so Izaya was on his lap, Izaya straddled Shizuo, wrapping his arms around him. "You up for a ride Izaya?" Shizuo says with a growl. "Yes please-" he breathed out, spreading himself out more.

Shizuo pulled izaya onto his lap, thrusting into him meanwhile Izaya moved himself up and down on Shizuo, tightening around him."N-nhg" Shizuo groaned, bucking his hips. "Shizu-chan~" He softly moaned out, quickly moving himself up and down on Shizuo's erection. Shizuo arches his back a bit and grabs a handful of Izaya's ass "Go faster Izaya" he growled. "Move me yourself if it's that bad-" he mumbled, picking up the pace. Shizuo growled at the comment before leaning up to bite Izaya's shoulder."Shizu-chan!" he cried out at the bite, taking him in even deeper. Shizuo kissed Izaya, giving him a small taste of his own blood. "Hmmph-" he moaned out softly at the taste, tightening even more. "You feel so good Izaya~" Shizuo groaned, pressing himself further into Izaya "Yeah...?" Izaya says both smiling and tearing up from how deep Shizuo was inside of him. "You're so sexy Izaya" Shizuo said biting Izaya's lip. "Shizu-chan~" he pulled Shizuo into a rough kiss, bouncing on him faster. Shizuo groaned into the kiss entangling his hands in Izaya's hair. "Come inside me Shizu-chan..." he moans into the kiss, gripping at Shizuo's shoulders. Shizuo begins moving his hips with Izaya's body "I'm so close Izaya, you're doing so good~" "Please fill me up with your seed Shizu-chan~" he cried out, holding onto the blonde tight. Shizuo moans loudly, his body twitching as he cums. Izaya released for a third time, shivering at the feeling of Shizuo's cum inside of him "O-Oh god" Shizuo pulls Izaya towards him and kisses him sloppily. "Hnngh-" He kisses back softly, pulling at his hair to bring him closer Shizuo pulls Izaya towards his chest.

"We should've done that much sooner." Shizuo says in a spacey voice "Agreed-" he laughed softly, resting his head on Shizuo's chest.


End file.
